


A Blessing and a Curse

by FindingSchmomo



Series: Wolf Husbands and How to Deal with Them, A Memoir by Oikawa Tooru [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Massages, Touch-Starved, a guide written by oikawa tooru, what to do if your husband is a dog sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: Oikawa spends a long time looking at the full moon through his window, wondering why he ever thought it was pretty.--Or the unnecessary sequel to my werewolf iwaizumi fic, now with EVEN MORE self indulgent fluff. you're welcome





	A Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a sequel to my fic The Togetsukyo Bridge and you really should read that one first to fully understand/enjoy this one

Oikawa should have expected this, but a part of him had hoped, hoped so incredibly hard, that they had left this curse in the mountains of Arashiyama. 

But about a month after their wedding, a week or so after returning from their honeymoon, Oikawa wakes up in the middle of the night to the agonized cries of his husband beside him. 

It doesn’t click at first. Initially, there is just panic at the sight of Iwaizumi flushed beside him with fever, writhing in their sheets, trying to hold back his screams through gritted teeth. Tear tracks muddy his face, and his green eyes are wide when they lock on Oikawa’s.

Oikawa falls out of bed in his desperation to turn the light on. He scrambles back up, “What’s wrong? Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan breathe! Where the fuck is my phone!?” 

Iwaizumi curls up tight on the bed, limbs paralyzed as they shift, and Oikawa’s eyes widen in realization. “No,” he murmurs,  _ begs _ , in disbelief. 

But Iwaizumi isn’t there anymore, and the unfortunately familiar form of a giant wolf stands in their bed instead, taking up almost half of it. 

Oikawa hits his head against the wall in exasperation. 

The wolf howls.

Oikawa startles, racing onto the bed to clamp the beast’s mouth shut, “No!” he orders, as the wolf struggles to get away from his rough, clutching hands, “No, no howling! Iwa-chan, there’s no pets allowed in this apartment!”

The wolf actually growls at him, paw swiping at his chest to push him off. Oikawa hisses, falling away from him to clutch at his shirt. Iwaizumi flees from the room, forcing the door open with his snout and disappearing into their living room. 

Oikawa looks down at his shirt, wincing at the blood beginning to seep through the fresh scratches. His pajama shirt is ruined but at least the cuts look fairly superficial. They don’t even hurt, just give off a slight sting when he moves.

There are bigger things preoccupying his mind.

He hears something crash and gets up, “Iwa-chan!” 

The wolf has knocked the couch right over, a bursted pillow gripped tightly in his mouth. He shakes his head, fluff spraying all around the room.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, you stop this right now!” Oikawa orders, as sternly and confidently as he can muster, stamping a foot and waving his index figure for good measure

The wolf barks at him and Oikawa winces. He prays that his apartment's walls are thicker then he thinks. He hurries to the window and pulls the shades closed as an afterthought and when he turns around the wolf has disappeared. 

Into the pantry. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pleads, racing over to the kitchen. The wolf has torn apart a cereal box, licking up the cheerios from the floor greedily. He snarls when Oikawa tries to pull him away from his meal. 

Oikawa lets out his own frustrated snarl, but it has no effect on the wolf, so he lets him destroy his pantry because it’s 2 AM and he has work in the morning and his husband is a dog and he’s over it. He's over everything. Instead, he opens up the freezer and grabs the hamburger patties they were going to grill when it got a little warmer. He whistles and the wolf looks over at him, mouth salivating at the meat in Oikawa’s hand. 

Oikawa dumps them onto the floor, perhaps a bit more harshly then he meant to. The wolf is not offended, quickly rushing forward to lick them up from the ground. Oikawa feels he’s done enough at this point, and let’s the wolf do as it pleases, powerless to really contain any of it. 

By the time the wolf has expended its energy, their entire apartment is in shambles. Oikawa sits defeated, leaning against their upturned couch. The wolf has the audacity to lay down next to him, nuzzling its face under his arm. Oikawa glares at it. 

And then he sighs, gently petting the beast’s head, “You’re lucky I love you.”

His phone rings,  _ finally _ , where it’s clutched in his other palm and he answers, “Yahoo.”

“Why are you calling me at 3AM?” Yahaba’s cranky voice snaps through his ears. 

“It happened again,” Oikawa sighs, leaning his head back on the furniture, idly stroking the back of Iwaizumi’s ear, “So, I guess this is my life now.”

Yahaba's voice sound even gruffer as he replies, annoyed, “What are you talking about?”

“He’s a dog, Yahaba. Again,” Oikawa whines, kicking his foot out like a child with a tantrum festering in his limbs. The wolf licks his fingers, “I’m hoping the moon fixes him this time.”

“Are you serious?” Yahaba mutters.

“Does Kyoutani have like, a truck or something?" Oikawa continues, wiping his wet saliva slick fingers on his ruined shirt, "In case I have to drive him back to that stupid bridge?”

“Drive him back?” Yahaba repeats, “Oikawa, that’s like, that’s a 10 hour drive!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Oikawa growls back, and the wold nuzzles into his side worriedly at the sound, “Let’s just hope it doesn't matter and he’s fine when the sun rises. I just like having back up plans on hand, just in case.”

Yahaba is a quiet for a moment, “I’ll ask him in the morning. He worked a late shift today and needs his sleep.”

“Not like I’m dealing with an  _ emergency _ or anything,” Oikawa sneers.

“Do you need me to come over?” Yahaba asks.

Oikawa lets out another sigh, scratching the wolf under the chin, smiling tiredly as he hears its tail thump against their hardwood floors, “I think we’re ok for now.”

Oikawa doesn’t sleep that night, too anxious for the moon to set and Iwaizumi to return to his senses. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take work off long enough to drive Iwaizumi back to Arashiyama. It might have to wait for the weekend, but Oikawa can’t see himself living with a wolf for so long. 

Fortunately enough it doesn’t need to come to that. Oikawa sits by while the wolf whimpers and shudders in his arms, and by early morning light Iwaizumi is cradled against his chest, heaving and sweaty and _human_. And it's one less thing to worry about.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asks, again, fingers tense on his steering wheel. 

Iwaizumi keeps his gaze out the window, at the rolling scenery. He’s silent, lost in thought. Oikawa stops at the traffic light, flicking his left turn signal on, “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi looks over at him. 

Oikawa smiles despite it all, “Are you sure?” 

Iwaizumi frowns, turning his gaze back to the road, “I hurt you.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, turning the car smoothly, “I’m fine.”

“I  _ hurt _ you,” Iwaizumi insists, crossing his arms, “And destroyed the apartment.”

Oikawa purses his lips, but doesn’t respond, focusing on the road as the lane gets bumpier and more gravelly. They’ve turned into a forested area, poorly illuminated. They fall silent as they continue, until they reach a gate and a manned booth. 

Oikawa explains he’s here to meet Kyoutani, and the man asks for him through his walkie-talkie. After a minute or so they are allowed through the gate and into the sanctuary. They park their car by the main building and step out.

Kyoutani stands by, giving a brisk wave. Iwaizumi shoulders his backpack and heads over to him, Oikawa in toe.

“So, how many stars would you give this room I’m stayin’ in?” Iwaizumi tries to joke, nudging Kyoutani’s stiff side with his elbow. Anything to decrease the tension in the air around him. 

The younger man glares pensively and doesn’t answer. Oikawa doesn’t give a giggle either, eyes critically taking in his surroundings in the fading light as best he can. Kyoutani leads them toward the back of the main building. They pass by an enclosure, Iwaizumi finding himself instinctively standing between it and Oikawa as they walk. Which is silly, because there's a giant fence keeping whatever lives in there away from his husband. But there’s also a growl threatening to break free from his throat and that’s even sillier. He does his best to hold it in. 

He’s come to realize certain things after shifting twice, things that had not been there before, things separate of him and born from the wolf living inside him. What the wolf wants versus what Iwaizumi wants. How the wolf pulls at him, twists his veins, strums his nerves trying to get him to do what it desires. How to swallow it down and keep the human in control. 

They pass the enclosure, following the dirt path to a bunker like structure. Kyoutani hands over his flashlight to Iwaizumi before unlocking the heavy door and sliding it open.

It would best be described as a steel box. 

Oikawa frowns. 

The pair step through. Oikawa runs his fingers along the cold gray walls, shuddering a little. Iwaizumi tests them with a knock of his fists, nodding. There’s a bowl of water in one corner, and beside it some raw meat that the wolf is very excited to consume. Iwaizumi ignores the urge. Kyoutani must have put it there recently. It smells fresh.

“What’s this place used for?” Oikawa asks.

“Temporary holding pen,” Kyoutani replies from his spot leaning against the door. 

Oikawa frowns more. 

Iwaizumi tries to ignore the waves of unease coming from his husband. It had become easier to sense his feelings as of late, as if he could parse through his emotions from scent alone. It’s not something he knows how to explain, or is even comfortable admitting. He sets his bag down in the corner neatly. He can feel the wolf getting restless within him and knows there isn’t much time left before the full moon rises. He starts taking off his shirt but Oikawa’s hand on his shoulder stops him, “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi stares at him with a raised brow. 

Oikawa meets his gaze, and Iwaizumi can taste worry in the air, “Are you sure?” Oikawa asks again, brown eyes veering away to take in the cold space around them, “Isn’t this...excessive?”

“It’s perfect,” Iwaizumi replies back easily, shrugging off the hand, “And it’s just one night. I won’t cause any trouble or hurt anyone in here.”

“You’re not a monster, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says instead.

Iwaizumi bites back his response that  _ Oikawa is wrong,  _ that a wild beast now lives in his heart, clawing away at his senses and growing stronger with every day the moon grows fuller. That this wolf longs to hunt, and kill, and tear up the world around it. 

Instead, Iwaizumi smiles at him, and it makes OIkawa bite his lip, something sick swirling in his stomach. He’s not sure if it’s anxiety or guilt or tension or a mix of it all, but it makes him nauseous all the same. He ignores it, pushing it down and giving his husband a chaste kiss. 

“Wait,” Iwaizumi states suddenly, and Oikawa feels hope in his heart. But it’s dashed as Iwaizumi pries his wedding ring off his finger, handing it over to him, “Don’t want to lose it.”

It’s warm in Oikawa’s palm, but having it there makes him feel cold. He nods numbly. 

Iwaizumi slaps his shoulder good naturedly, the force of it moving Oikawa toward the door. He gets the hint, only hesitating once he’s straddling the doorway, “I’ll come get you first thing in the morning, okay?”

Iwaizumi waves. 

Once Oikawa is gone, Iwaizumi steps toward Kyoutani, speaking to him seriously, “No matter what I say or do, do not let me out. Understood?” Kyoutani hesitates a moment before nodding, and Iwaizumi knows the man won’t defy him. He squeezes his shoulder.

Kyoutani closes the door and locks it. 

Iwaizumi is alone. 

He takes his pants and boxers off now to, ignoring the need to shiver in the steel box. He folds his clothes neatly, slipping them into his backpack and hoping he doesn’t tear them up later. He paces around his small enclosure, taking a deep calming breath. 

The wolf grows more restless within his chest, until finally he’s forced to sit down. It’s the first time he’s able to prepare mentally for the shift, not caught off guard in his sleep and not knowing what to expect. 

The pain is still excruciating, muscles locking up and tearing apart, bones grinding against each other, until a scream is forced from his raw throat. He tips to his side, and it’s like his mind goes blank from the pain, reeled back into the depths of himself. And it is the wolf that is in control. 

Iwaizumi forgets, when he is himself, how differently the wolf thinks. How the wolf doesn’t understand things that Iwaizumi does, and that Iwaizumi is powerless to explain the anxiety and fear away. And he is forced to feel it tenfolds, because that is all the wolf does, it  _ feels.  _ It feels  with every fiber of its being. 

And right now, the wolf is _terrified_. 

It lets out a howl, accompanied by a series of shorter more desperate barks, ears flattening on its head as the sound simply echoes back at it. It runs around the small prison, body pressing against the cold steel. It keeps up its snarling and barking, desperation forcing it to start hitting against the walls with his side despite the pain blossoming from every impact. 

Iwaizumi knows, deep down, he wanted to be in this box. That this is temporary. That it will be fine in just a few hours and he will be free soon enough.

But the wolf does not know this. And its fear overwhelms the both of them as it claws at the door, barks shifting into terrified whines and desperate keens. It whimpers into the darkness, and Iwaizumi has never felt such all encompassing loneliness. 

It feels like he is suffocating in it, like he will die at any moment if he remains here another second. That if he can not find someone to nuzzle into, to assure him, he will simply perish into the void. 

The scent of meat is nauseating, and the wolf keeps clear of that corner of the room, continuing to throw itself at the opposing wall in its desperation to get out. To run free. To  _be_ free.

Iwaizumi does not know for how long the wolf fights to escape, but it must be hours, because the only thing that makes it stop is exhaustion folding its legs in so that the beast falls to the ground. But that does not stop its high pitched whines from echoing around the room, guttural and pleading. 

The wolf heaves between its pathetic noises, legs twitching where it lays on its side, and it is then, and only then it catches the faintest whisper of a scent. A comforting scent. Honey and cinnamon with just the slightest hint of mint. The scent of home. 

Of Oikawa. 

Of his mate. 

The wolf keens again, struggling to stand up and follow the scent, collapsing by Iwaizumi's duffle bag. Most of it smells of himself, but there is a touch of Oikawa, here, and it makes the wolf shove its entire face inside the bag, sniffling and shuddering. And it isn’t enough, but its all he has. 

* * *

Oikawa does not sleep that night either, sitting up in bed, phone held in his fidgeting hands. He spends a long time looking at the full moon through his window, wondering why he ever thought it was pretty.

He doesn’t receive a call the whole night, and yet his heart remains uneasy, beating erratically in worry. He bites his nails down anxiously, wishing Iwaizumi were here to hold them instead.

Oikawa starts heading back to the sanctuary at 5AM, giving up on any kind of slumber. The moon is still out, but the sun will rise soon, and Iwaizumi should be back to normal. His grip on the steering wheel is tense and biting the entire forty minute drive. 

When he reaches the sanctuary he knows something has gone wrong. Kyoutani is pale in the face and quiet, doesn’t offer any grouchy remarks, just numbly opens the door for him to enter. 

Iwaizumi looks up at him at the sound, face unshielded, eyes wide, tear stained and begging for him. It winds Oikawa, who feels his knees going weak beneath him. But the look is gone from Iwaizumi’s green eyes as he stands up firmly, already redressed and ready to go.

“Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa breathes, guilt seeping into his voice. 

Iwaizumi is shaking his head, “I want to go home.”

“Iwa-chan--”

“Not right now,” the man begs, and his voice hitches into a dangerous territory and it’s enough to shut Oikawa up completely. Iwaizumi passes by him, heading straight for the car, head angled down to the ground. 

Oikawa kicks the prison cell he’d sentenced his husband to, feeling stupid and worthless and hateful. He glares at Kyoutani who does not meet his gaze, but does offer a few words, “He told me not to let him out no matter what.”

Oikawa pushes past him, rougher than necessary. 

Iwaizumi is sitting in the passenger seat, eyes glazed as they look at the forest. Oikawa’s frown deepens, and he sits down behind the wheel. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa says, “You need to tell me what happened.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything.

Oikawa reaches out, putting his hand atop Iwaizumi’s, and the gentle motion is enough to make Iwaizumi jump, eyes wide as they whirl to look at Oikawa’s concerned face, “You have to tell me. All of it. I need to know so I can, so I can help you.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer him. At least not the way he expects him too. Instead, he flips his hand so he can hold Oikawa’s tightly, like a lifeline, “Take me home,” he murmurs. 

Oikawa tears his eyes away from the scene and does his best to drive home one handed. Iwaizumi’s grip is bone crushing the entire away, and all it does is send anxious spikes through Oikawa’s spine. 

When they do get home, Iwaizumi is on him in seconds, kissing his lips, wrapping his arms around him, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in, taking him all in, and it’s all Oikawa can do to keep his balance.

“Iwa-chan--”

“It was awful,” Iwaizumi whispers, quiet, hitched breathes interspersed through every muffled word, “When I’m, When I’m in that body, it’s like, it’s like I’m underwater. The wolf is in full control, and it doesn’t understand, and _fuck_ Tooru, it felt like I was dying.”

Oikawa holds him closer, fingers digging into the back of Iwaizumi's shirt, “Why? Were you hurt?”

“I can’t explain it,” Iwaizumi hisses, rubbing his face against Oikawa’s neck, “It just, it was crushing, and I just,” he groans, squeezing him tighter, “God, Tooru you smell so _good_ right now.”

Oikawa blinks, trying to turn his face but Iwaizumi growls, a rumble emanating from his throat, that stills Oikawa completely. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers. 

Iwaizumi licks at his throat, and Oikawa lets out a gasp at the feeling. Iwaizumi growls again, holding him closer pushing them back toward their bedroom. Oikawa stops him, forcefully pulling himself away from Iwaizumi. 

He wishes he hadn’t, because Iwaizumi’s face is devastating, a painting of need, desperation and utter fear. Oikawa immediately wants to pull him back in and kiss away any of his worries. But he doesn't. Not yet.

“Iwa-chan, what do you need from me?” he asks, quietly. 

Iwaizumi wipes at his face, “I need, I need  _ you _ ,” he insists, swallowing, trying to push back his embarrassed flush, “I need you to hold me and surround me for I don’t know how long. I need you, everywhere, cause it’s only thing that’s calming me down right now.”

So, Oikawa gives him what he needs because he always will.

* * *

“Wolves are social animals,” Oikawa says aloud, grabbing Iwaizumi’s attention from the couch, “They need to be with others. It’s like, hard wired into them.”

“Makes sense,” Iwaizumi mutters from the kitchen where he’s making their dinner, “I mean, they run in packs and stuff.”

“I think you were touch starved,” Oikawa continues, “It’s the only time you changed without anyone with you to help you through it, and you’re always clingy when you’re a wolf.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi snaps, self-consciously.

Oikawa waves him off, “Touch starvation is a real thing, it fucks with your well being. You can’t go through this alone, it’s not right. I’m gonna be with you next time.”

“You are  _ not _ locking yourself up with me in that state,” Iwaizumi orders.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, closing his laptop, “First of all, we’re never locking you up anywhere again. You’re not a monster, I was an idiot for ever agreeing to it.”

“Well, what do you suggest, then? I can’t just be loose hurting people,” Iwaizumi argues back. 

“You barely hurt me. I was holding your mouth shut. It was self defense.”

“I hurt Ushiwaka the first time.”

“Ushiwaka doesn’t even count as a person.”

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa stands up, walking over to his husband to lean against their kitchen island, “Let’s go camping.”

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, turning away from the frying pan of vegetables.

“We go out, the day you’re gonna turn, and we camp out in the woods. I can be with you the whole time and you’ll have space to run around, and no one will be near us. And if someone questions it, I can just say you’re my pet.”

Iwaizumi bristles, “You hate camping.”

“I can deal,” Oikawa brushes off, walking closer, “Especially for my cute little puppy,” he coos, pinching Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

Iwaizumi swats at him. 

But it’s decided. 

* * *

“Why did you have to make this weird?” Iwaizumi glowers.

“It’s just a precaution, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replies, widening the collar to it’s longest length, “In case someone tries to take you from me. In my defense, you being a werewolf is weird to begin with.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Don’t put it on me until I turn, I don’t want to choke.”

Oikawa hums, leaning closer against him, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Iwaizumi takes the green leather collar from his husband’s hands, running his fingers along it, smoothing over the I.D. tag, “Did you seriously get  _ Iwa-chan  _ engraved on this thing?”

Oikawa kisses his cheek innocently. 

Iwaizumi has half the mind to push him away, but he doesn’t. He sinks into him, and he blames the wolf inside him, itching to come out, needy and greedy for Oikawa’s sweet scent. He keeps himself from lapping it up, still clinging to some bit of dignity. 

“It’s getting dark,” Iwaizumi warns, nuzzling his face into Oikawa’s neck. 

“Is it time?” Oikawa asks. 

“Soon.”

Oikawa hums, carefully standing up and moving away from the fire. Iwaizumi moves to the tent, quietly disrobing from his clothes, shivering a little in the night air. He turns to hand Oikawa his wedding ring, who takes it obediently, but instead of pocketing it, he secures it onto the collar he bought. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes to hide his giddy heart. He hated having to take it off so often.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, close to his ear, “Can I try something?”

Iwaizumi blinks at him.

Oikawa smiles, “Lie down for me?” 

Iwaizumi obeys, laying down on the blanket Oikawa had rolled out onto the soft grass earlier. He lies on his stomach, his head pillowed on his folded arms, turned to the side to look up at Oikawa curiously. 

Oikawa kneels at his side and his hands run along his bare back. Iwaizumi tries to hold in his shiver, his gaze piercing, trying to figure out the other man is planning. 

Oikawa smiles at him, but it’s distracted, too focused on the thoughts rummaging around his head. Oikawa’s hands glide up Iwaizumi’s back to his shoulder blades, kneading at the skin there experimentally. Iwaizumi relaxes slightly and Oikawa grows bolder, thumb pressing into his shoulder blades to loosen the muscle underneath.

“I thought,” Oikawa starts explaining aloud, swinging his leg over so he can sit on Iwaizumi’s lower back, “If your muscles were looser, before you, you, change, it wouldn’t hurt so much.” He licks his lips shyly, as he finishes the sentence, sitting up to put more pressure down his arms where they massage Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond with words, only letting out a guttural pleased moan when Oikawa works at a pesky knot on his back. He closes his eyes, leaning heavily onto his forearms, as Oikawa’s nimble fingers work his back. He doesn’t know the last time he’d ever gotten a massage and it feels like  _ heaven _ . 

He can feel the wolf racing in his heart, ready to burst from his ribcage. And for once he doesn’t hold it in, squeezing the bones of his ribs tight to keep the wolf from escaping. He understands the wolf’s energy. It smells nature, on this warm July night. Smells the earth and sky, can hear the pitter patter of prey all around him, and the warmth of his mate beside him. 

Iwaizumi exhales, and it still hurt, but it’s more of a wince as he rolls away from Oikawa, limbs shuddering as they reposition and change. And then the wolf is in the reigns and Iwaizumi lets himself relax inside, and lets the wolf be a wolf. 

Oikawa kneels back in front of the wolf, smiling. The wolf sits up immediately, tail thumping as it barks. Oikawa ruffles the fur on his head, bringing up the collar and securing it around its neck. The wolf blinks at this, scratching the offending item with its hind leg. But Oikawa distracts it from this, leaning back to dig through their cooler for one of the steaks they had bought. 

The wolf’s panting mouth slams shut, ears perked and eyes narrowing down on the meat. Oikawa can’t help the grin on his face as he dangles it in the air teasingly. The wolf’s eyes are trained on it, and finally Oikawa tosses it to the side, watching as the wolf rushes after it and devours it immediately. 

Oikawa empties out the cooler mercifully on the ground, for the wolf to eat as it pleases, choking down the meal feverishly. Once it finishes it scurries back to Oikawa’s side, nuzzling his neck and chest. Oikawa pets the wolf back trying to hold back his giggle. The licking is still something to get used to, slimy and ticklish, but it’s the energy behind it, the adoration coming off the beast in waves as he bathes Oikawa’s neck and chin that makes it mostly tolerable. 

“Alright, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs, taking a hold of the beast’s head to stare into its eyes, “You’ve got a few hours until sunrise. Go have fun. I’ll be here, asleep or reading if you need me. Ok?”

The wolf barks. Oikawa pulls away, standing up to sit back in their tent. The wolf moves to follow him but Oikawa holds his hand up, “No wolves inside the tent,” he orders sternly and then he softens, smoothing a bit of fur on the top of the beast's head, “Go have fun, big boy.” 

He shoos at him. 

The wolf tilts its head, pawing at the ground. But luckily something catches its attention, flicking its ears back and bringing its snout high into the air. And then the beast is gone, racing off into the surrounding woods, no doubt enjoying the wind parsing through its fur and the crunch of leaves under its paws. 

Oikawa lays down on his sleeping bag, relaxed and at peace, and for the first full moon in a long time, Oikawa sleeps. 

\-------------------------------------

Oikawa wakes up to a very naked Iwaizumi snuggled up close to him, head tucked underneath Oikawa’s chin, tilted so he can press firmly into his neck. Oikawa lets out a sleepy sigh, arms coming out to wrap around his husband and tug him impossibly closer.

“Did you have fun, Hajime?” Oikawa asks, softly. 

Iwaizumi pulls away from his neck sleepily, and answers him only by kissing him lazily on the lips, smile stretched wide and unable to be forced down. He hums drowsily and Oikawa  _ loves _ when Iwaizumi is half asleep, unrestrained by his own grouchy personality and cuddly beyond belief.

“Aww,” Oikawa coos, cupping his husband’s cheeks to bring him up higher. He wiggles there noses together, “Who’s my good little boy? Who?”

Iwaizumi kicks him in the stomach, apparently not sleepy enough. 

“You’re cuter when you’re a dog,” Oikawa bemoans, uncurling himself. 

“I’m going to tell everyone you’re a furry now,” Iwaizumi counters back.

Oikawa sits up, “Iwa-chan! You  _ can not _ ! You know how scared I am of people in costumes! Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughs, feeling loose and relaxed, and content, so he drags Oikawa back down to lay on top of his chest. He kisses him softly, using a finger to brush away Oikawa’s messy fringe, “Thanks, Tooru.”

Oikawa tilts his head at him.

“For everything,” Iwaizumi continues, leaning his head up to press their foreheads together.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “It’s my  _ job _ , Iwa-chan. I’m your husband. Or did you already forget we’re married?”

Iwaizumi smiles, lifting up Oikawa’s hand to press a kiss to the ring decorating his finger.

And, for the first time, Oikawa doesn’t really mind the stupid curse he thought they should have left in the mountains of Arashiyama. Because having a monthly excuse to cuddle a relaxed loving, adoring,  _ soft _ Iwaizumi, is more of a blessing than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen this universe is like candy to me ok
> 
> i need fluffy married iwaois and more werewolf iwaizumi
> 
> please tell me im not the only one like this
> 
> anyway!!! hope y'all enjoyed!!!!!
> 
> until next time


End file.
